The Lion and the Lotus
by SasUKE00006
Summary: A collection of LeeSasu drables that will vary in length, ratings, etc..
1. A New Life

**Title: The Lion and the Lotus**

**Summary: A collection of LeeSasu drables.**

**Pairing (s): LeeSasu (Rock Lee/Sasuke Uchiha) Other's might be mentioned in other drabbles.**

**Author's note: Just a collection of LeeSasu stories that will vary in lengeth, will have different ratings, and will either be in first or third person. Some may be chronilogically ordered, some may not. Some may have other pairings mentioned, some might be AU, all is random and fluffy/smutty in my little head.**

**Other notes: This is un-beta'd like a mother fucker, so spelling and grammar mistakes will be seen**

**Final notes: This first chapter features MPreg, but I thought it'd be a perfect way to start of a new story, with the start of a new life. Also, the baby's name has something to do with a certain season that starts new life, which I just realised. lol Rating for this chapter is most likely K, so eh.**

**...**

"It's a boy." The nurse said, smiling as she handed the crying newborn over to his parents.

"You see Sasuke, I told you he'd take after you in the looks department." Lee chuckled, brushing a few stray bangs out of the Uchiha's exhausted face. Sasuke merely smiled at the remark, knowing full well both of them hoped that the child did take after Sasuke when it came to looks.

The Uchiha turned his attention to the infant in his arms, nuzzling him affectionately. "There there, it's ok little one." He coaxed.

Once the infant had calmed down some, his eyes opened to reveal large, curious, onyx orbs, reminiscent of the Uchiha clan. Both Lee and Sasuke smiled as the baby moved his head back and forth between the two men, and all the nurses who darted back and forth between them.

"Sasuke, what shall we name him?" At that moment Sasuke perked his head up slightly. A name...he was never good at coming up with names. If it was something simple that could be changed easily, then he was, but this was a child, his own son none the less. The name had to be special. He shut his eyes, and let himself go deep into thought, as his body instinctively rocked the newborn baby in his arms.

_"The start of a new life."_ He thought. _"A feeling of warmth and love in our hearts." _ He opened his eyes and smiled, nuzzling the infant again.

"Hatsuharu."

"Hatsuharu?"

Sasuke nodded. "That'll be his name."

The older male rested his index finger on his lip, deep in thought, wrapping his head around the name.

"Hatsuharu Uchiha...Yeah! That has a nice ring to it! It's perfect!" Lee exclaimed, making the Uchiha beside him laugh slightly.

"Always full of energy, aren't you Lee?" Was all Sasuke could say before both shinobi turned thier attention to thier newly named son, who had now fallen asleep. The older male merely smirked, kissing the top of Sasuke's forehead. "For you, and now for Hatsuharu, I always will."

"Hatsuharu. Our precious baby...Welcome to the world." Sasuke said, brushing away a few stray strands of hair from the baby's face. "You'll never have to worry, me and Lee will always be there for you, we will always protect you..." Sasuke perked his head up slightly, smiling at Lee, who returned the gesture, before looking back to Hatsuharu. "...and we will always love you, no matter what."


	2. Pure Bliss

**Lemony chapter time. Hopefully I can write something longer next time. Rating for this chapter is M, for the lemon of course. Well partial lemon anyways.**

**...**

"A-Ah! Lee...!" Was all the Uchiha could manage to say inbetween his moans.

His heart pounding, small beads of sweat gently flowing down his bright red face, and mouth open wide, so as to release the loud and hearty moans his partner was responsible for making.

"My goodness Sasuke, you seem very eager tonight." Lee all but playfully taunted, a small smirk on his face as he moved a single finger, slick with the Uchiha's own essance, within the younger ninja. Soon he decided to slip in another finger, making the younger boy's already heavied breaths even heavier.

"Y-you're not ..hn...playing fair!" Sasuke managed to say before he felt the fingers inside him pick up speed.

"Really? After all the teasing you gave to me, what exactly is "playing fair"?" At that statement the older ninja's smirk grew slightly. "All I know is, from the way I'm feeling it, you're pretty hungry for me." All Sasuke could reply with was a loud, throaty moan, which was replaced by a small whine when he felt Lee remove his fingers, then slowly position himself at the other's entrance.

Sasuke shut his eyes as Lee quickly placed his mouth over his in a loving, passionate kiss while slowly pushing himself inside.

Once he was fully sheathed, Lee pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to his young lover's ear. "I want to hear you. Every moan, every bit of pleasure." With that, he slowly started to thrust, keeping one hand on the Uchiha's waist while the other focused on his member.

"Lee...oh L-Lee...ahh...hn..!" The younger boy moaned, the mere sensation of the other's manhood inside him was just pure bliss.

**...**

"Don't pull out yet." "Eh?" Lee perked his head up from the crook of Sasuke's neck, a somewhat confused look on his face.

This made the younger boy smile slightly.

"I want to feel you inside of me for just a while longer." He said while slipping his arms around the other male's neck.

"Of course." Was all Lee said, placing a small kiss on the Uchiha's forehead, making the younger male's face turn an even darker shade of red, if it was at all possible.

"Anything, you for Sasuke."


	3. Repeating History

**This one will be rated T, I think, since it mentions strong language. Maybe M? I'm not sure.. **

**Anyways, this features another pairing in it, HashiMada, so yay. After the most recent chapaters I had been wanting to write something featuring the two, and after writing this chapter, I might write another with them in it!**

**...**

"Lee, come here and take a look at this!"

"What is it Sasuke?" Lee asked while walking towards me, a confused look on his face.

"Look at this, I've found a picture of the First Hokage when he was a child!" I exclaimed, pointing at a picture in the old, worn book I had found.

Lee merely stared. "So?" "Look at him! He looks a lot like you!" At that remark Lee gave me a blank stare. "How?" I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes Lee could be so clueless, but I loved him for it.

"Look, same bowl cut, black eyes, hyper looking personality, need I go on?" "Well, he doesn't have large eye brows like me...and..HEY!" He said while an annoyed look appeared on his face. "Just because I have a bowl cut, black eyes, and I'm full of youth doesn't mean I'm like the First Hokage! That's like saying the guy right next to him blushing is an Uchiha because of his hairstyle, black eyes, and the scowl on his face!"

"Oh?" I said intrigued, looking at the person Lee was talking about in the picture.

This time, I was the one who stared.

"Lee...that IS an Uchiha." I looked to the small caption below it and my eyes widened. "Madara Uchiha."

Lee and I both looked to eachother, confusion and shock both seen in our faces. Lee obviously didn't know who he was, however I did. I couldn't believe such a powerful Uchiha could actually like someone like the First Hokage, especially with how he looked as a child. Lee, most likely was surprised that he had guessed that the person next to the First Hokage was actually an Uchiha. I started to chuckle at that thought.

"Hey, what's so funny Sasuke?" Lee asked, confusion lacing his voice.

I looked to him, a smile on my face. "Nothing. Just thinking that you're a lot cuter than the first Hokage.." My smile transitioned into a small smirk. "..but not by much, seeing as you two look a lot alike." At that Lee smirked as well.

"Well, I will say this, you look A LOT cuter than this Madara person, and I definately look a lot better than the First Hokage!" I started to chuckle at that statement, making Lee somewhat annoyed again. "That may not be the preferance of everyone. But to hell with what everyone else thinks of you, all that matters is that I love you."

His annoyed glare was replaced with a gentle smile.

"I love you too."

"Come on, we have to go soon. We'll be called out to the battlefield so you better have my back!" Lee smirked as he nodded. "Same to you, we'll be the most powerful shinobi by the end of this war!"

**...**

"Is that..?" My eyes widened slightly.

"Sasuke, isn't that the guy from the book? Madara?"

I couldn't even answer him, my eyes not drifting from the elder Uchiha.

How was this possible!? He should be long dead! Yet here he is in the flesh, or rather...the blue skeletal flesh.

"Another Uchiha? And here I thought they had all but perished, then again, the Uchiha are the strongest of all ninja, we don't die so easily." Madara said, his words having no emotion in them what so ever. "I will say this though, for an Uchiha, you are foolish." One of the arms of his Susano'o raised into the air. "Daring to challenge me is a death wish."

At that moment, I could've sworn I seen the corners of his mouth turn into a small smirk...or maybe it was a smile? I wasn't sure, either one made him look intimidating. "However, I have a soft spot for Uchihas, seeing as they are my flesh and blood." The Susano'o arm pointed one of the large, long swords it wielded at both me and Lee. "I shall give you one chance to run. It is obvious that you are frightened, nurseling Uchiha. Go and take that weakling with you. Or would you rather die an honorable death as a true shinobi?"

I glared at the elder Uchiha when he finished speaking, my Sharingan glimmering slightly. "He has a name you know, it's Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Use it!" I snapped my attention to Lee, my eyes widening. This wasn't the time to be telling one of the most powerful ninjas to ever live to use proper manners! "Lee are you fucking nuts!?"

"Oho..this one has guts." Madara smirked slightly. "Reminds me of Hashirama, though I think he was a bit smarter than the boy you've caught...Sasuke, was it?"

I merely stared at Madara, not sure what to say. He actually said my name, and complimented, yet insulted Lee. I shook my head, slightly confused by it all, but through all the confusion I did know one thing.

I wasn't going to run. Even though the odds were WAY out of mine and Lee's favor, I knew so long as I was by his side, it wouldn't matter if I died.

"Sasuke, I think we should run!" I looked to Lee, shock seen perfectly on my face. "Look, he's just winding you up, making you mad on purpose! Don't fall for it! There's no shame in running from an opponent that is too strong!"

"So you are smart, I guess you can't judge a book by its' cover, eh, Sasuke?" The elder Uchiha called out, his arms folded across his chest.

I didn't answer Madara, I only stood there, looking at Lee, trying to figure out what I should do.

Should I stay and fight the most powerful Uchiha to have ever lived? Or should I run with my tail between my legs? I shut my eyes, bitting my lip.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt an arm slip around my waist. "What the-!" "Sasuke come on!" Lee said, slinging me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll. "Hey! Put me down!" "No! And you can't make me either!" He said before he started to run. "I'm not loosing you!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Lee." Was all I managed to say before I shifted my gaze back towards Madara. The elder Uchiha had dispersed his Susano'o, apparently not wanting to chase us down. The smirk, or smile, I couldn't tell, was still on his face as Lee ran.

Madara Uchiha...

Why did you let us go?

What could you be thinking about in that head of yours?


	4. Remembrance

**This chapter is rated M, and features the pairing of GaaYugi. (Gaara/Yugito Nii). The two are my favorite ****Jinchuriki, so hell yes a chapter for them. It also feature a bit of onesided GaaLee, for a friend who loves the two togther almost as much as she and I love LeeSasu. lol. Usually with us, Gaara would be with Itachi, but that's a story for another day, so he's with Yugito for now.**

**...**

Sasuke gave a small smile as he watched his lover, soon to be husband, Rock Lee, talking to his teammates, his personality as passionate and firery as ever. The Uchiha watched through the window, as Lee jumped from shock, his eyes widening. Sasuke pondered at what the other members of Team Gai could've possibly said to make Lee so surprised, only to have Lee himself exclaim the answer for him moments later.

"Gaara's with a woman!? I thought he was..!" "Yeah, apparently he's with the Two-Tails Jinchuriki." "I never expected that! Haha!" Lee said, laughing slightly putting his hand behind his head.

"..." The mention of the red head's name made Sasuke's face turn sour as he backed away from the window. He layed on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

Gaara, that bastard was nothing but a pain in the raven's ass. Sasuke shut his eyes, trying not to remember all the hellish things the redhead had done to his relationship with Lee.

All his troubles started when he had returned from Orochimaru. Apparently Gaara had been there to comfort Lee when Sasuke used his Chidori to stop the other from pursuing him. When he had returned, the older boy had chased him down, only to tell him that he was with the redhead. Sasuke however, didn't like that. He went to talk to Lee himself only to find Gaara with him. The two shared a kiss before leaving the Uchiha and Lee to talk alone, infuriating him. After the talk, Sasuke was left in tears and had ran off to the only place that for some reason could calm him down.

As he sat there in a meadow hidden deep within the Leaf village's dense forest, he couldn't believe everything that had happened. He knew that when he returned he would be met with negativity, but to know that the man he loved didn't love him anymore...that's what hurt. It hurt so much that he attempted to slit his own throat to escape the pain, only to be stopped by the one person he least expected to save him: Lee himself.

The older shinobi had never stopped loving him it seemed. This made the redhead very angry, having lost what he thought was his to Sasuke.

During the time Sasuke was getting used to being back in the village, he and Lee had decided they wanted to become more intimate, Sasuke deciding to let Lee take him, to let Lee be the first man to ever make love to him. It was during the very beginning of the foreplay that he had figured out that Lee and Gaara had been intimate, this completely enraged the Uchiha, so much so that he had pushed Lee away from him and kicked him out of his own room.

After that, Sasuke didn't even let Lee touch him, even though the other argued and pleaded with him. The younger ninja had then made it a habit of masturbating right in front of Lee while making sure the other was forced to watch and not able to do anything about it. Each and everytime Sasuke would finish, his hand covered in his own essance, Lee would quickly flee the room when he able to, obviously to take care of the hard on he got while being forced to watch the other.

It was only after two months of that torturous teasing that Sasuke even allowed Lee to kiss him again. And a week after that, the two finally had sex, the Uchiha, now claimed.

A few months after that the Chuunin exams began once again, Sasuke not being allowed to actually participate in them because of his short leash, but being allowed to help with them along side Lee, and to his displeasure, Gaara.

Sasuke and the Kazekage had kept going toe to toe, seeing as Gaara had forced himself onto Lee whenever Sasuke left the older boy alone. However what he had done after that was what set Sasuke off.

Sasuke had convinced Lee to fuck him in a private room in the tower where the Preliminaries would be held before the final part of the exams. It was only when Lee was already sheathed within the other that Sasuke had noticed a small eye in the corner of the room. He imediately recognized it as Gaara's and smirked, glad the redhead was watching the two fuck. However his pleasure came to and end when Lee had hit a spot inside him that made Sasuke cry out in pain. In accidental retaliation, he bit down on Lee's shoulder, only to spit out a mouth full of sand.

Gaara it seemed, had made a Sand clone of Lee especially so that Sasuke would be distracted while he had the real Lee to himself. That infuriated the Uchiha to no end.

He again, didn't let Lee touch him, this time because of shame. He was ashamed he couldn't see through the redhead's sand clone, and he was ashamed that he had let someone else touch him, even enter him, in such a way. He felt that he was no longer worthy of the other male's touch. Lee for some reason didn't mind it at all, and tried his best to comfort the younger ninja, but Sasuke didn't like the fact that someone other than the man he loved was inside of him, that the redhead had seen a side of Sasuke only Lee himself had the pleasure of seeing.

There were many other times both the Uchiha and the Kazekage clashed over who Lee actually loved, and each time, Lee would choose Sasuke, much to the redhead's dismay.

Sasuke opened his eyes, turning his head towards the bedroom door, watching Lee walk through it.

"Hey, you're not going to believe what I..-" "I heard everything, I was watching from the window." Sasuke snapped, making the other male sulk slightly. "Well, at least he'll stop trying to seperate us." At that remark Sasuke glared. "I will never forgive him Lee. NEVER. After what he's done to me, he can rot in the fucking ground for all I care."

The older male merely sighed, sitting on the bed. "Sasuke.." "NO! How in the hell can you forgive him for all that he's done!? How can you not hate him!? Do you still love him!? Is that it!?" This time, it was Lee who glared. "Sasuke, I love you, you are the only one I want to spend my life with. What I had with Gaara is in the past, but I'm not going to pretend he doesn't exsist just because we're not together anymore." He shut his eyes, putting a finger to his lip. "As for him fucking you, I was...I still am upset over that. I felt like I let you down, I ended up being caught by Gaara and the things he did to you were just...mortifying. He became a monster, just because I chose to love you instead of him." Lee gave a small smile, looking to the Uchiha who was still glaring. "I feel sorry for him. It's my fault he's like this, and because of me you got caught up in that mess. It's because of me he did those unforgivable things to you. If you must hate someone, please don't hate him, take your hate out on me instead."

The younger male's glare faded when he heard those words. "Lee." Was all Sasuke could say. Did Lee really blame himself for the entire fiasco with Gaara? The mere thought of his future husband shouldering all that guilt and pain made the Uchiha sulk.

"..."

"Anyways, I still think it's crazy Gaara's with an actual woman, don't you?" Lee asked, perking his head up, a smile on his face once more. Sasuke perked his head up as well, surprised at how Lee could easilly switch from being so serious to being so cheerful. "Y-yeah." Sasuke replied quietly.

Even though he had heard Lee's words they would fall on deaf ears. Sasuke would never forgive the redhead for what he had done to him, even if he begged for his forgiveness. He hoped that whoever the Two Tail's Jinchuriki was, that she'd be able to handle herself for what the Kazekage had not only done in his past, but what he might do in the future.

"Sasuke? Hey you ok? Hello?" Sasuke shook his head, snapped out of his thoughts by his lover's voice. He looked to see that Lee was now smirking. "Day dreaming?" Sasuke smirked as well. "Yes, about your di-!" Sasuke gave an annoyed look as he felt the other's hand over his mouth, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"I swear Sasuke, that mouth of yours is going to get us in trouble someday." Lee sighed. The Uchiha's smirk grew wider behind Lee's hand, which he quickly removed using his. "Then put your cock in my mouth to shut me up."

"...I might just take you up on that offer."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Both men smirked, both laying down on the bed, letting thier lips connect, melting into a passionate, firery kiss.


	5. Cute Romantisism

**Just a fluffy chapter. Dedicated to my dear friend, who's a way better Romantisist than me. XD Rated T I guess for language.**

**...**

Lee smiled as he kissed Sasuke's forehead, making the Uchiha below him blush. "You're so cute when you yawn Sasuke." "You think everything I do is cute." "Well I can't help it now can I?" The older ninja smirked, brushing a few stray bangs out of Sasuke's face. "Besides, what's wrong with being cute?"

With that remark, Sasuke perked his head up from Lee's lap, giving a playful smirk. "How can I be taken seriously by the enemy if they think I'm cute or adorable? Now sexy I can understand, but cute? I'd have a better chance of using that to my advantage if I was a kid, but not now."

Lee's smirk transitioned into a small smile as he kissed the other's forehead again, making Sasuke's already pink face turn even darker. "Cute, sexy, it doesn't matter. I love everything about you." The Chunin pulled the Uchiha closer to him, the other now nuzzling him affectionately.

"You are the most important person in my life, no one can seperate us. When I wake up in the early hours of the morning and see you there beside me, I feel so special, just so lucky to be with you." His smile widened as he cupped the younger ninja's cheek in his hand. "You are the most beautiful man in the world, your personality is interesting, and anyone who tries to take you away from me, they'll be sorry they even thought of such a stupid notion. I won't even allow them to lay a finger on you, if they do they're dead. You're my entire world and I'd be lost without you."

Lee chuckled whole heartedly as he seen his dear Sasuke's face turn a bright red, an obvious sign that he more than enjoyed what Lee had just said.

"You're cute when you blush like that, bright red like the tomatoes you enjoy so much."

"Tch."

"I love you too Sasuke."

**...**

"You just say what's in your heart, it's not hard at all." "That's easier said than done." He replied, putting a finger to his lip. "Hm, does the time you nearly died from the Eight Gates count?" Lee shook his head. "Yes and no. That was a life or death situation." "Well fuck, I'm sorry. I wish I could think up half the romantic stuff you say to me." Sasuke snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Surely it can't be that hard for you, here, try it out on me." The older ninja said as he sat down on their bed.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but then closed as he delved deep into thought, trying to find the perfect words. Moments later, he finally spoke.

"Lee, you are, and always will be the most important person in my life. I would give my life for you and you alone. I am and always will be greatful for everything you have done for me. All the sacrifices you made, all the happiness you've given me... So many people have tried to seperate us, thinking I don't deserve someone like you, but you don't care. You were able to see passed the dark sadness and hatred that clouded my heart, and give me the love and attention I so desprately needed. I feel like I'm the truly lucky and special one, and I'm thankful that even after everything that has happened between us, you still choose to be with me, to hold me, to kiss me.." Sasuke's face now turned a light pink and a smile creeped onto his face. "You call me beautiful, cute, sexy, but it's you who's truly stunning. You're handsome, strong, kind, passionate, everyday with you is something new and exciting, whether it's in bed or out on the battlefield. I love you and I will always love you, no matter what." He took a deep breath and bit his lip slightly. "Well how was that?" He asked nervously.

Lee stayed quiet for quite sometime before smiling. "Come sit down with me and I'll tell you." The Uchiha nodded and sat beside the other, only to feel strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the green suited ninja.

"That sounded very romantic to me." Lee smirked.

"Thanks, but nothing compares to what you can come up with Lee." Sasuke replied, turning his head away slightly to try and hide his blush.

"And nothing compares to you, Sasuke." Lee said, placing a hand under the Uchiha's chin, turning the other's head towards his own.

"Lee." Was all Sasuke said before he felt the other's lips pressed against his own in a light, yet loving kiss.


	6. Red

**Something lemony~ Rated M obviously. Also from Sasuke POV.**

**...**

I turned my head, quickly opening my eyes, my hands desprately trying to find a pillow or part of the blanket to hide my bright red face.

Lee however, apparently pushed any pillows or blankets away from my reach during our previous actions. This was confirmed when I heard a light chuckle.

"No pillows. No blankets. Nothing. I want to see your face." There was a small smirk on his face as I nuzzled him, somewhat complying with him. I always hid my face when it's bright red, even to Lee. Nothing personal, it's been a habit of mine for as long as I can remember, a habit which Lee deems "Cute."

"Fine." Was all I said, shutting my eyes as I felt him push deeper inside me. I turned my head once again as I slipped my arms around Lee's neck, and managed to wrap my legs around his waist as he started to thrust.

I felt the blush on my face burn even redder as our activities got more intense. I couldn't take it, I had to hide my face somehow. I slipped one arm off Lee's neck hoping to be able to shield my face, but Lee imediately noticed and caught it.

"I want to see...your face..." He panted, leaning down close to my ear. "I want to see your beautiful face with...ah..every thrust." I gave a small moan as a response, the pleasure I was feeling from him being inside me was getting to me.

I knew it was futile to try and cover my face with my free arm, seeing as Lee would grab it just like the other one. So instead I used my free arm to grip the sheets below me, throwing my head back sligtly as I felt the other's speed pick up.

After a mere few moments I arched my back up in pure pleasure as I came onto both of our abdomens.

However, Lee didn't stop thrusting. In fact, I opened my eyes up in surprise that he managed to pick me up off the bed and thrust even deeper and faster than before. "S-Sasuke..Sasuke..!" He chanted my name over and over again like a mantra as he thrusted into me, his panting hard, his grunts hurried and needy, his passion and lust as firey as his spirit.

It was only a short time afterwards that I felt a warm liquid enter my body, making me shiver sligtly at the feeling. I then felt a pair of lips place a small, gentle kiss on my forehead, making my already blood red face even redder, if that was even possible.

"I love you Sasuke." Lee smiled as he rested his head ontop of mine. A small smile managed to appear on my face as well.

"I love you too Lee." I said as I nuzzled him. I could understand why he would want our sex to last so long this time, seeing as we haven't fucked in two months. He would've wanted our ecstasy to last as long as a possible, for the both of us.

...

He truly does spoil me, though I'm happy he does.


	7. Fireworks

**Happy 4th of July! This chapter was written because it's Independance Day AND because I love Fireworks. XD Chapter is maybe K? T? I don't know?**

**Also something in Lee's POV! It's about time right? Forgive me, it's because it's SOOOOOOO much easier to write in Sasuke's POV. XD**

**...**

I've always loved fireworks, even when I was younger. From the various forms and sounds they make to the majestic beauty they show, even the awe-struck faces of the spectators make me smile.

My dear Sasuke seems to enjoy them just as much as I do, then again, he enjoys any time he spends with me.

I smile as he sits in my lap, leaning into me. He returns my smile then looks up in awe as the first few moments of the Leaf village's famous fireworks finally started.

My mind drifted off as I focused more on Sasuke than I did the fireworks. I shut my eyes and let myself remember the first festival night we spent together.

**...**

_"A festival? No thank you." Sasuke said, turning away from me, a small scowl on his face. "Please Sasuke? It'll be fun! It'll be our first festival together!" I replied, hoping to somehow change his mind._

_"I haven't gone to a festival since my brother killed the Uchiha clan. In fact, it was a month or so AFTER the festival. All parties and festivals do is bring up bad memories for me, what's the point in going?" "..." I didn't answer him right away. Every singal thing that seemed joyous and happy, Itachi had ruined for Sasuke when he murdered their clan in cold blood. _

_Itachi was gone though, away from the village and still alive, but at least he was out of Sasuke's life. It was about time for Sasuke to realise that._

_"If we go together, we can create new memories, to push the old ones away." This time it was Sasuke who didn't have anything to say. "I promise you'll have fun Sasuke, the Leaf Fire Festival only happens once a year. I'd love for you to enjoy it with me." I held out my hand for him to take. "Will you trust me, Sasuke?" _

_"..."_

_It was quite sometie before he slowly took my hand in his own, a small tinge of pink gracing his face. "Fine."_

_**...**_

_That night was magical, for both me and Sasuke. The festival was as lively as ever, with civillians and shinobi from the Sand village participating this year. It was strange, a mere few months ago they were helping the Sound village invade the Leaf, and now not only did they try to help when Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru, (then came back a few days later which brings us to the present) but they're helping us with the various repairs that still needed to be done for the village. _

_I decided to start the night off with some good old fashioned festival food. I bought Sasuke whatever he wanted to eat, even if it wasn't much. After we ate, a festival game caught Sasuke's eye. We both played for quite sometime, though it was Sasuke who drew a crowd, seeing as he won every singal round. He was offered many prizes for each round he won, but he declined them all. _

_One of the highlights of the night was when Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei decided to join in the fun and gave both me and Sasuke a run for our money. Me and Gai sensei got beat out quickly, but Kakashi and Sasuke kept going rounds until Sasuke was finally deemed the winner. This time he did want a prize._

_"Show me what's under your mask."_

_"There's another mask under my mask. I showed you already." Kakashi chuckled, making Sasuke glare in annoyance. "Let me rephrase, show me your FACE." _

_"Ah, well, I guess you do deserve at least that for besting me, but can I show you later? There's quite a crowd." "Fine." He replied as he looked to Gai. "Make sure he keeps his part of the deal." "I will Sasuke, no worries!" Gai replied snickering._

_The last highlight of the night was when the fireworks started. Apparently fireworks was something Itachi didn't ruin for Sasuke. I smiled when I seen his head perk up, his eyes glued to the starry night sky as the various colored sparks danced across the sky._

**...**

"Lee? Lee, the fireworks are over."

I blinked slightly as I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sasuke's voice.

"Eh?" "Weren't the fireworks great this year?" "I didn't notice them." Sasuke's eyes widened in both curiosity and surprise. "Don't you love watching fireworks though?" "I do, but the person sitting in my lap is a much more beautiful sight than fireworks." I couldn't help but smirk as my dear Sasuke's face turned bright pink.

I kissed his forehead as we both stood up.

"You know, the night is still young and we don't have to go right home.." This time Sasuke smirked. "Let's get going." He said, kissing my cheek as he held my hand. I smiled.

"Gladly."


	8. Attention's Jealousy

**I'm in an Anti-SasuNaruSasu/Anti-SasuSaku mood because FUCK THOSE SHITTY ASS PAIRINGS. **

**I will warn you now, this chapter contains HUGE ammounts of Sakura Haruno bashing AND some Naruto Uzumaki bashing as well. If you don't like it, oh fucking well.**

**This chapter will be rated M. ... Or maybe T+? Not sure, just expect foul language on Sasuke's behalf.**

**...**

"Sasuke, come on this is the tenth time this week! What'd they do this time, look at you wrong?" Lee asked, shaking his head. "You can't keep beating the living daylights out of Naruto and Sakura everytime they piss you off. You're lucky Sakura's parents aren't pressing charges." This made the Uchiha beside him glare. "Fuck her parents! They're just as useless as she is!"

"She's still your team mate Sasuke, can't you be a little nicer?" The older ninja asked, his voice calm so as to not anger Sasuke further. "Give me five good reasons I should even acknowledge the fact that she exsists." Sasuke snapped.

"..."

Lee sighed once more as Sasuke turned away from him, obviously annoyed by the day's events.

From what everyone could gather, Sasuke had punched Sakura in the face hard enough to crack her skull. Naruto of course tried to stop him, but Sasuke countered and kicked Naruto in the gut before using his sword sheath to break the blonde's knees.

Tsunade, now fed up with Sasuke's behavior, had him placed under house arrest, at Lee's request of course.

**...**

Later that night, as Lee layed in bed next to Sasuke, his mind kept wandering to the question that must've burned in everyone's head.

Why did Sasuke Uchiha hate Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki so much?

Lee's guess was as good as any.

For as long as he could remember, Sasuke always seemed to despise his team mates, ignoring them completely. When he had first met Team 7 back then, Lee had confessed his love for Sakura, who of course rejected him. After a quick spar with the other two members of her team and a stern scolding from Gai, Lee had left Sasuke, intrigued.

It was later in the Forest of Death that everything seemed to make sense. Lee had arrived in time to try and help Sakura fend off the Sound ninja, only to fail. It was Sasuke instead, clad in black markings over his body, that defeated them. Lee guessed he transformed to save Sakura, but much later on when he questioned Sasuke about it, the younger ninja said he did it to save everyone BUT his team mates, and to test out the power of the Curse Mark.

Soon after the Chunin exams, Sasuke and Lee had started a relationship. It was bit tedious since the two couldn't do much thanks to Lee's injuries from Gaara, but they managed.

For Lee, forgetting he had feelings for Sakura was annoying only for the first few weeks, when he found out Sasuke had beaten Sakura to a pulp shortly after she visited the older ninja in the hospital. When Sasuke came to visit, Lee immediately confronted him about it.

**...**

_"Sasuke! What's this I hear about you beating up Sakura?!" "Why do you care?" "She's a friend! Your team mate! A GIRL!" "She's also a shinobi. A very pathetic one, but a shinobi none the less." "That doesn't give you the right to hit her like that!" _

_"Why is it you care!? Do you still have feelings for her, is that it!?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the older boy._

_"Do I still have feelings for her?" Lee repeated before he raised an eyebrow. _

_"Sasuke, are you jealous of Sakura?"_

_"She has nothing for anyone to be jealous over."_

_"She has my attention when she comes to visit me."_

_"Only because I had been training and was unable to do anything about it before." Sasuke replied, a scowl now on his face. _

_"Sasuke. Just admit you're jealous."_

_"I'm not jealous, I have nothing to be jealous over!"_

_"You sure about that?"_

_Finally Sasuke's temper got the better of him. "Yes I'm fucking sure! She's completely useless, doing nothing but fawning over me when I have told her COUNTLESS times I don't like her and to leave me the fuck alone! Then her personality is just...urgh, her shrill and whiny voice doesn't help either! Not to mention she hits people when they don't deserve it and doesn't THINK before she fucking acts! She tries to act innocent and kind, but it's an obvious ruse to lure people in. I respect NARUTO of all people more than I fucking respect her."_

_"..." What could Lee possibly say to that? Nothing. Lee knew better than anyone that once Sasuke made a choice, whether it was about getting revenge or simply making a judgement about somone, it was excruciatingly difficult to change his mind, most of the time it was impossible. He merely sighed and simply changed the subject, not wanting Sasuke to become even more angry than what he already was._

**...**

The older ninja turned on his side, holding his head up with his hand, not taking his eyes off the Uchiha's sleeping form.

Lee guessed that Sasuke was indeed jealous of Sakura. Not of her looks, not of her supposed fighting ability, no, he was jealous of the fact that when they first met, Lee had eyes for no one but Sakura, and when they got together, it took Lee sometime to get over Sakura and truly appriciate and pay attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't play second fiddle to ANYONE in ANYTHING, especially with his team mates.

Lee knew about Sasuke and Naruto's rivarly, which slowly grew more and more violent each time the two met, until Sasuke finally lost it and the two fought, this time Sasuke was dead serious and because of it walked away from the fight victorious and without a scratch.

However, these days Sasuke and Naruto are on somewhat better terms, mainly thanks to Lee. Sasuke however, still despises Sakura, almost as much as his own brother, Itachi. Lee tried his best, but, it is almost impossible to change his mind about anything. Thanks to Lee keeping Sasuke busy with sex, the Uchiha rarely beats the pink haired ninja now, he still insults her and gets annoyed with her easilly though.

So yes, Sasuke will most likely hate Naruto and Sakura for the rest of his life, but so long as Lee is there to help, everyone will be safe, even Sasuke himself.


	9. Movies

**Wrote this chapter because there needs to be more movie stuff out there. I loved the Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow and the Guardians of the Cresent Moon Kingdom movies. I also loved the first three Shippuden movies. (seeing as the others haven't been dubbed yet, but FUCK Road to Ninja. It's completely retarded and makes me see why Kishimoto isn't allowed to write movies scripts) This chapter will be featuring the first and third Naruto movies, plus the first and third Shippuden movies.**

**Rated K+? **

**...**

All Lee could do was wish Sasuke and his team good luck on their mission to the Land of Snow as he was left behind again. It annoyed him to no end that he was unable to be by Sasuke's side in such an interesting sounding place like the Land of Snow.

What kind of enemies would he face?

What kind of training methods did they use? And could he somehow adapt those methods to his own training?

As Lee stood at the dock, waving goodbye to Sasuke while trying to balance on his crutch, he couldn't help but think Sasuke was lucky...in more ways than one.

Sasuke was the one who escaped his fight with Gaara unscathed, while Lee's body had become so damaged he could no longer be a shinobi. Sasuke and his team always seemed to get some of the more dangerous, and adventurous missions.

But, he digressed. It was nothing to stress himself out over, he would wait for Sasuke to return home and tell him how the mission went. It was all he could do.

**...**

Sasuke pouted as he sat up from bed, his head pounding as he groaned. He grabbed a small bottle of water the was on the nightstand next to his bed, quickly taking a long drink before laying back down.

Lee really did know how to take care of someone and make sure that they had everything they needed. Sasuke was happy that this was Lee first major mission since his operation's success, though he was slightly annoyed he couldn't acompany his own team on the mission to protect the prince of the Cresent moon kingdom, seeing as he was sick with the flu. Instead, Lee volunteered to take his place while the Uchiha recovered.

While Lee had left on the mission, Sasuke was left in bed, bored out of his mind. He missed the older boy's bedside manner, seeing as he always made sure Sasuke had everything he needed.

Even though Lee spoiled him, the one thing Sasuke wanted at that moment was Lee's company.

**...**

"Someone close to you is going to die." Shion said, looking towards Lee.

"W-What?" The chuunin repeated confused.

"Someone you love, they're going to die very soon. Hm? Wait...I can see your death as well. Right after his."

"What!?" Lee exclaimed, jumping from the cushion he was sitting on. Lady Shion couldn't possibly be thinking that Sasuke would be killed. Sasuke was strong, there was no way in hell he would die, Lee himself would make sure of that.

"Forgive me, Lady Shion. But your prediction is wrong."

"Excuse me, my predictions are never wrong."

"Well this one is. Sasuke will not die. Not so long as I am willing to give up my life to save his."

"Either way, one of you will die. My prediction still stands."

"Pft. Don't believe her Bushy Brow, she's just a big fat FAKE!" Naruto snickered.

**...**

"So this Hiruko person is after Kakashi, more so his Sharingan." "Yeah that's about right."

Sasuke blinked slightly, then a small scowl appeared on his face.

"If he wanted the Sharingan he could've come after me, or even my brother, but Kakashi of all people?"

Lee chuckled lightly. Sasuke was cute when he was jealous. "Sasuke, I doubt he'd be able to take you, let alone your brother on. Didn't you say the Sharingan is better suited to an Uchiha than anyone else, seeing as your clan had enough chakra to use it and not become exhausted instantly?"

"That's true." The younger male replied, a smirk now gracing his face. "Guess Hiruko is just a weak coward, seeing as he won't face an actual Uchiha to gain the Sharingan."

Lee smiled knowing that Sasuke was now in a somewhat better mood. Sasuke's mind was a lot clearer when his thoughts wern't clouded by something as stupid as jealousy.

"Come on, let's get going after Naruto and Sakura. They are your team mates after all."

"Just because they're my team mates doesn't mean they're my responibility. However, I do want to save Kakashi." At that instant he stood up, the smirk on his face becoming more cocky.

"Let's get going Lee."

"Right!"


	10. Dangerous Attractions

**This chapter is a bit dark, featuring torturous things via Kabuto Yakushi to Lee and Sasuke. Also features onesided OroSasu, KabuSasu, SaiSasu, and TobiSasu.**

**Rated M and from Sasuke's POV. Also Sasuke doesn't have his Mangekyo yet, and still has his Curse Mark. (Though he does get the Mangekyo later on AND keeps his Curse Mark. :D)**

**...**

I don't know why, but for some reason my looks seem to attract the strangest of people. I mean, everyone says I look good, but then there are those people that take it way to far.

Lee may attract the posessive assholes (which includes myself), but I seem to attract "creepy" people, as Lee puts it. Orochimaru, the snake Sanin, was interested in having my body, in more ways than one. Sai, my replacement for Team 7, stalked me and kept peeking in on me during my trips to the hotsprings. And as we speak, Tobi, the instigator of the current war, seems to have developed a disturbing attraction to me.

However, no one compares to Kabuto Yakushi. Combine the stalking habits of Sai, the disturbed attraction of Tobi, and the creepiness of Orochimaru with Kabuto's own somewhat insane methods and what you got isn't very good.

What he did to me, I still have nightmares over. Usually Lee wasnt home when these horrible memories decided to resurface, but one night I woke up to Lee holding me in his arms, whispering things like "Sasuke, it's ok, it's alright I'm here." Apparently I was screaming in my sleep.

When he asked what my dream was about, It took all the courage I had and all Lee's patience to answer him. I told him what Kabuto had done to me.

Kabuto always found a way to make my life hell, even during my stay in the Sound Village.

**...**

_"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you about something." "Tell him he can wait." I snapped. I wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with Orochimaru or his unpleasant, perverted ways. _

_I snapped my head up from the scroll I was researching and blocked Kabuto's now glowing hand with my still sheathed sword. I glared, activating my Sharingan almost immediately._

_"Back off." I said calmly, managing to push him away from me, not noticing his free hand until the last minute. He had managed to graze the back of my head, enough to where I was on the floor of my own room, feeling the blood drip down the back of my neck._

_"Goddamn it, Kabuto.." I raised my head up slightly, my Sharingan flickering in the dim light of my room. _

_"Both Lord Orochimaru and I have grown tired of your disrespect, Sasuke. It seems 'respect' is a lesson I must teach to you myself."_

_If looks could kill, Kabuto would've been dead a thousand times over by the sheer wieght of the glare I was giving him. I would NEVER respect him or that damned snake, no matter how much they beat me. However, I soon learned it wasn't beatings that he had threatened me with._

_As I was on the floor, he took advantage of the situation and used his medical ninjutsu to make sure I was uncapable of running from him. I grunted as I felt him grab a fistful of hair and pull my head up. Once he did however, I spit in his face, and smirked slightly at his disgust._

_Though my smirk soon faded as a twisted grin appeared on the medic ninja's face. "I see. I know exactly what to do." He let go of my hair, letting me drop to the floor. I heard some clothing rustle and soon I felt my hair being pulled again, my eyes widened slightly, at what I now seen in front of me._

_"Fuck you. I refuse Kabuto." I stated plainly, disgusted that Kabuto would even THINK I would do such a thing. _

_"You don't have much of a choice in the matter Sasuke." The medic chuckled, waving his freed member in front of me, pulling my hair to pull me closer. "I said I'd make you learn respect, and that is exactly what I'm doing." _

_I shuddered as I felt the tip slide across my cheek, then stop at my lips. Fuck no. I refuse to open my mouth for someone like Kabuto. However, my eyes averted themselves towards the medic's hand, which was now glowing an eerie red. _

_"Do it, or I'll use even more force to make you comply. I wouldn't want to accidently __**break **__you."_

_I glared at Kabuto, wishing I had the Mangekyo sharingan just for this situation. I'd make the fucker BURN. However, I seen the medic's hand grow closer and closer until I finally gave in and slowly opened my mouth a little._

_It didn't take long for him to litterly shove his dick down my throat. I gagged as he tugged on my hair harshly, thrusting in and out of my mouth. I shut my eyes, wanting so badly to bite down on this bastard's dick, but I just couldn't._

_As he continued, I let my mind tune the situation out slightly, wanting to believe that this wasn't happening...This couldn't be happening... Not with Kabuto... I wanted so badly to open my eyes and instead of Kabuto blantantly shoving his cock down my throat, I would see Lee, trying his best not to let the pleasure overwhelm him in case he hurt me._

_Lee.._

_I missed him. I promised him that he'd be the only one I'd ever allow to touch me in an intimate way. What would he say when I told him about this? What would he do?_

_I didn't have time to imagine what my Lee would do or say as I felt the tip of Kabuto's cock at the very back of my throat as he came. My eyes widen and I tried to pull away, but he kept me still, pulling my hair to do so. _

_"Swallow it. All of it. And no making yourself vomit afterwards."_

_I shuddered at his words, swallowing as much as I could before he took himself out of my mouth, and let the rest of his cum spurt onto my face._

_"Urgh...urgh!" I felt sick to my stomach. Kabuto...I'd make sure this fucker died a very painful death for this._

_"My my, you look quite good with my cum on your face Sasuke." Kabuto chuckled slightly, putting himself away as he let go of my hair, letting me drop to the floor once more. "We'll have to do this again sometime."_

_He kept true to his words._

_At least once or twice a week during my stay in the Sound Village, Kabuto made it a habit of temporarily disabling me, then making me suck him off. Each time I tried to counter, he always had a different way of subduing me, which pissed me off even more. However, the worst of it was that sometimes..._

_...He'd return the favor._

_"Stop! STOP! STOP DAMN YOU!" I half yelled, half moaned. Why!? Why was my body betraying me like this!? Kabuto's mouth was around my cock, and I couldn't do anything but scream for him to stop, which he didn't. _

_"Why should I? You're enjoying yourself Sasuke, your body can't tell a lie." He smirked. _

_"FUCK YOU!" I snapped back, turning my head away from him and closing my eyes._

_I let my mind wander towards Lee, like I always did when Kabuto did this. No matter how many times I tried to imagine Lee was the one doing this, I just couldn't see him. _

_Lee...how would he ever forgive me for all of this? I couldn't even stop Kabuto from doing these things to me._

_Thankfully, I left the Sound Village soon after I killed that damned snake Orochimaru. The look on Kabuto's face was fucking priceless. That was good enough for me. _

**...**

"Sasuke.. as much as I despise the way he made you respect and obey him, I'm just glad he didn't do anything more. If he had killed you..I don't know what I would've done." Lee said, kissing my forehead as he held me close.

"How could you be so calm about this? He made me suck him off, then returned the favor..I'm just lucky he didn't try to claim me." Which was true. I was very lucky. Then again, if ANYONE other than Lee tried to fuck me, I'd slit their fucking throat. At least I kept my part of the promise of letting him be the first person to claim me, seeing as Lee just couldn't wait for me.

"Sasuke, trust me. If I seen him right now, I'd stick my fist through his fucking skull." My eyes widened slightly. Lee never cursed, he never even said damn or hell, so this must have been serious. "Lee." Was all I said before he caught my lips in a loving kiss.

Mine and Lee's sex life might be a bit emotionaly stressed, but somehow we manage to get passed it, which in my mind, is good, since sex is a perfect stress reliever.

However, little did I know, my time in the Sound village wouldn't be the last time I'd run into Kabuto.

Me and Lee have both had run ins from Kabuto. For Lee, Kabuto had litterly tortured him to near death, taking away his Taijutsu skills in the process. Somehow, he had made his way back to the Leaf village. When I questioned him about it, he said "I came back because of you Sasuke."

Kabuto had really done a number on Lee. He not only chopped every singal one of his fingers off, but there were many different puncture marks all over his body, that and his fingers were sewn back on quite sloppily. Though the most damage was to Lee's psyche. When I had first tried to comfort him, he went balistic and elbowed me in the face, then kicked me into the wall, cracking a couple of my ribs. After I had some pain killers and he was heavily sedated, I tried again to comfort him, though I upset him and again, he accidently hit me, this time, kicking me in the face hard enough to knock me out cold.

When I awoke two days later, Lee was by my side, his mind in a much better state than it was before. He kept apologizing over and over again for what he had done. He felt so sorry that he even offered to be my slave, that I would never have to lift another finger for as long as I lived. I laughed and declined. Lee already spoiled me rotten, I didn't need anymore. However, my anger and hatred for Kabuto grew that day. How DARE he touch MY Lee. If I seen him at all, I'd stab my sword through his fucking heart.

Though when you compare what happened to Lee with my second encounter with Kabuto**, **you'd be surprised I was able to survive such trials. ...

He caught me during the first part of the current war. He subdued me again, restrained me to a cold lab table, sliced my arms open and kept them open with senbon. As he injected me with different elixers and toxins, he made me suck him off again. After that I blacked out and..well, the rest is a story for another time.

Let's just say Kabuto is pushing up daises, with a huge hole through his head.


End file.
